


Traveling At The Speed of Light

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, fem!queen, jimercuryweek2020, king!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: ’’Entertain me.” Freddie said, eliciting another little chuckle from Jane.’’How?”Freddie looked up at her again, with a sudden mischievous glint in her eyes, her lips twitching, about to curl into a smirk, and Jane heard the alarms blaring in her head.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Jimercury Week 2020





	Traveling At The Speed of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the "mile high club" prompt, here's a smutty little piece ;)
> 
> Feedback is needed and appreciated!!

Freddie wasn’t exactly a fan of flights. She wouldn’t say she was scared of them, but they made her feel at unease. The idea of being miles and miles up and away from the ground was an unnerving thought; it’s like you weren’t connected to anything, just floating around without aid, lost between the clouds, not knowing if you’ll ever land safely again.

Okay, maybe she was a tiny bit afraid of flying. Really just a tiny little bit.

At least it was a Concorde, and not a damn DC10. Freddie was never, ever going to get back on that type of plane again. With the Concorde, she felt a little safer: Phoebe tried to explain to her that the likelihood of crashing a plane wasn’t tightly connected to the type of it, but Freddie was a woman of habits. If she felt safer on a Concorde, then she was going to fly on that one, damn it.

She could tell Jane was even more unnerved than she was, glancing around nervously. Now, she didn’t make it a secret that she was scared of flying, but of course Freddie didn’t want to leave her wife behind, so off they went, with Jane trying her best not to pee herself as the plane took off, making her stomach churn. Freddie could sense her anxiety, so she reached over and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

’’How are you feeling, darling?” She asked softly, and Jane groaned. Truth be told, she looked a little green.

’’I think I’m going to be sick.” Jane replied, gritting her teeth. Freddie tutted gently, deciding to ignore her own fears and focusing on calming her wife instead.

’’It will get better, trust me. Once we’re flying in a straight line, it will be all okay.”

Jane wasn’t sure if she believed that, especially after hearing enough of Freddie’s whining about turbulence and stormy flights to last for a lifetime. Surely it wasn’t that simple like she was claiming right now.

To her biggest surprise, it really wasn’t that awful once they were on track instead of rising: her nausea dissipated somewhat, and Freddie was grinning smugly next to her.

’’See? Told you.”

They were flying on first class, of course, and Jane had to admit the staff really did everything to make their passengers feel safe and comfortable. The seats were practically armchairs, soft and cushiony, perfect for relaxing. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when a stewardess rolled a trolly over to them, stacked with lobster and caviar and other delicacies that Jane was a little embarrassed for not recognizing right away.

Freddie noticed her amusement, and she patted her hand gently. ’’You’re travelling with a rockstar, darling; time to get used to the royal treatment.”

She asked for champagne –of course- and some truffels that tasted absolutely heavenly. Freddie held one up to Jane’s lips with an innocent smile, and her wife rolled her eyes softly before taking it.

’’How are you feeling now?” Freddie asked, nuzzling her cheeks. Jane glanced around to see if anyone caught on their little display of affection, but no one was paying them any attention. Right. Everyone here was a member of the band or the crew, and they all knew about Freddie and Jane. They didn’t have to hide here. She turned to Freddie, rubbing her nose against hers, making her giggle.

’’Much better. You really were right, Kitten.”

Freddie smiled smugly before pressing their lips together in a kiss that tasted of champagne and expensive chocolate.

After getting over her typical, inital fright, the other big problem for Freddie was boredom. She wasn’t exactly the type of person that liked sitting still in one place for too long, and it was a damn 16 hours worth of flying; way too much sitting around. Jane didn’t seem too bothered, either dozing off or watching something on the screen mindlessly, but Freddie was growing restless.

She tucked her face into the crook of Jane’s neck with a muffled whine, causing her wife to finally pay her some much needed attention.

’’What’s wrong?” She asked, brushing a stray piece of hair out of Freddie’s face. ’’Are you feeling sick?”

Freddie shook her head, propping her chin up on Jane’s shoulder.

’’I’m bored.” She whined, and Jane chuckled softly, gently bopping her on the nose.

’’Why don’t you watch something?”

Freddie huffed, draping herself over her wife, now almost completely in her lap. Even though she was awake, she was practically deadweight in Jane’s arms, nearly turning into liquid with how much she was twisting around her.

’’Entertain me.” Freddie said, eliciting another little chuckle from Jane.

’’How?”

Freddie looked up at her again, with a sudden mischievous glint in her eyes, her lips twitching, about to curl into a smirk, and Jane heard the alarms blaring in her head.  
She was right, because Freddie slipped a hand between her thighs, cupping her through her jeans.

’’Freddie…” Jane groaned, grabbing her wrist to stop her. ’’There are people here!”

Freddie giggled, nosing along her neck before pressing a wet kiss just above her pulse point, causing Jane to shiver.

’’Then I guess we just have to be quiet.”

With that, she continued rubbing Jane through her pants, her lips attached to the soft skin of her neck, nipping just ever so slightly, and Jane knew it wasn’t long until she was losing her composure.

’’Freddie…” She tried again, but her voice died on a little gasp as Freddie nipped at her earlobe before licking the shell of her ear, knowing damn well it was going to drive her wife crazy.

’’If you’re so nervous about people seeing us, we could retreat to the toilet.” Freddie offered with a low chuckle, her hot breath tickling Jane’s neck.

Jane was about to open her mouth to say something, but then Freddie nipped at her ear again, and all that came out was a groan.

’’Fine.” Jane huffed eventually, and Freddie squealed in delight. She hopped onto her feet, grabbing Jane’s hand and pulling to her feet.

Jane tried to not blush too hard when Regina Taylor gave them a knowing look as they passed her, marching towards the direction of the toilets. Freddie was leading the way, hopping and humming under her breath, like she was going flower picking and not like, fucking in the toilet of an aeroplane.

The toilet was actually a whole bathroom, but again, this was first class. Of course Freddie Mercury won’t be stuck in a stinkhole. Freddie closed the door behind them, all the while smirking like the cat that just got the cream. She turned back to her wife, pushing her against the wall, making her let out a yelp that was immediately swallowed by Freddie’s lips on her, kissing her hungrily. God, but was she riled up as hell, licking inside Jane’s mouth, chasing the faint taste of chocolate and champagne on her lips. She couldn’t wait to finally have her wife, and she wasn’t going to waste any more minute.

Jane swore lightly as Freddie sunk to her knees before her, tugging on her belt impatiently. She gave Jane a little wink as she popped the button on her jeans open, tugging them along with her underwear until they pooled around her ankle.

Jane didn’t even have time to catch on before Freddie licked a long stripe over her folds, making her let out a soft gasp. She threw her head back against the wall, hoping for every higher power up there to keep anyone else away from wanting to use the bathroom. Freddie was teasing her with feather-light touches of her tongue, sliding over the entire length of Jane’s pussy until she was trembling and flushed, grabbing onto Freddie’s hair to pull her closer.

Freddie took the hint, spreading her with her tongue and licking around her entrance before pointing her tongue and dipping inside, humming appreciatively at her taste.

Jane stuffed a fist into her mouth to keep herself from moaning too loud as Freddie started fucking her with her tongue, thrusting in and out of her with harsh little jabs. She looked up at Jane with a positively sultry look in her eyes, and Jane groaned into her hand.

She nearly had a heart attack when she heard some shuffling outside, but Freddie just kept licking inside her, seemingly not bothered by the danger of getting caught at all. Jane’s fingers were trembling in her hair as Freddie pulled her tongue out to flick her clit lightly, her hands coming up to grab onto Jane’s thighs for support.

The whimper Jane let out when Freddie wrapped her lips around her clit was absolutely delicious, her thighs shaking, her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet. Freddie sucked on the sensitive, swollen nub eagerly, humming softly, sending the most amazing vibrations all over Jane’s lower body that made her whine and pant, losing every bit of her composure as she was slowly coming apart on Freddie’s tongue.

Freddie was extremely talented with her tongue and lips; she knew just how to twist her tongue in a way that had even calm and collected Jane scream in pleasure.

She nearly did when Freddie practically started making out with her clit, making the most obscene, lewd sounds, and Jane was pretty sure she just died and went to Heaven, because there was no way her wife was real. And yet, the fantastic sensation was pretty much real, and now she fisted both hand in Freddie’s hair, rolling her hips forward unashamedly to get more of the overwhelming pleasure.

Freddie slipped her tongue inside once again, fucking her at a quicker pace, and Jane could feel her orgasm building up, heat coiling in her lower belly, entire body shuddering as Freddie was working her towards the edge.

Freddie opened her eyes again, only to give her a little wink before gently nipping at her clit, and that was it for Jane: she had to bite down on her fist again to muffle her scream as she came for what felt like ages, hips thrusting forward on their own accord as Freddie kept licking and sucking her through the last waves of her orgasm.

Jane was panting, wiping sweat off her brow as Freddie pulled back, looking up at her again. If Jane literally hadn’t just came, she would have been able to go again because of the absolutely sinful sight of Freddie’s lips and chin covered in her arousal, her eyes hooded with lust. Freddie made a big show out of licking her lips, humming like Jane was the most delicious gourmet meal she has ever tasted.

’’You’re going to be the death of me one day.” Jane groaned, pulling Freddie to her feet and crashing their lips together, tugging on Freddie’s bottom lip with her teeth, making her gasp. She could taste herself on Freddie’s tongue, and it was driving her mad. Freddie clung onto her, practically moaning as Jane fucked her mouth with her tongue, a hand cradling the back of her head.

She was turned on beyond belief, she could feel that her underwear was completely soaked, and Jane aggressively kissing her was surely not helping. She grabbed onto Jane’s shoulders, pulling back a little to catch her breath.

’’Fuck me.” She moaned, looking up at Jane pleadingly. ’’Please, darling, I need you…”

Jane shivered at her needy voice, unable to resist kissing her again, deeply, before she roughly turned Freddie around, pushing her against the wall.

Freddie let out a happy sigh as Jane yanked her pants and underwear down. She spread her legs eagerly, letting out a gasp as Jane immediately pushed two fingers inside the awaiting wetness.

’’Darling, please!” Freddie moaned, scratching at the wall helplessly as Jane started pounding into her, jabbing harshly straight into her G-spot. She covered Freddie’s mouth with her hand while she kapt ramming into her, marvelling in the way Freddie kept pushing her hips back against her hand needily.

Freddie was falling apart in the most delicious ways, squeezing around Jane’s fingers, driving them deeper. Her nerve endings were on fire as Jane kept torturing her sweet spot, not really holding back. The wall was cold and hard against her forehead, but she didn’t care: her most primal instincts took over, only being able to care about getting fucked out of her mind.

She was making Jane’s hand that was clamped over her mouth damp with her quick breathing; she knew she was panting like a dog in heat, not exactly graceful, but how could she care about keeping her composure when her wife’s long, thick fingers kept stretching her so deliciously?

As if she read her mind, Jane slipped in a third finger, grinning as Freddie tightened around them hungrily. She was getting so close, so fucking turned on there was no way she was going to last too long. She let out a frustrated little huff when Jane slowed down but immediately melted as she started massaging her G-spot, focusing on the little bundle of nerves expertly.

’’You’re getting close?” Jane asked, and Freddie nodded desperately, whimpering, her eyes filling with tears from the stimulation. She was quickly turning into a mess, trembling like a leaf under Jane’s ministrations.

She cried out into Jane’s hand when she suddenly picked her pace up again, the sudden switch nearly making Freddie collapse as she thrusted her hips backwards desperately, fucking herself on Jane’s fingers.

Freddie came with a cry that would have definitely caused alarms if Jane didn’t have her hand pressed over her mouth, her knees shaking so much her legs nearly gave out from under her if it wasn’t for Jane holding her up.

Jane propped her chin up on Freddie’s shoulder, pressing a kiss against the soft skin of her neck.

’’You okay, Kitten?” She asked, and Freddie let out an exhausted, but nonetheless happy laugh.

’’More than okay.”

Jane was suddenly mortified to realize that they have been in here for a long time; there was no way the other passengers didn’t catch up on what they were doing.

Freddie didn’t seem to care about that as she gingerly pulled her pants back up, not even when they walked back, with everyone staring at them curiously. Jane knew her cheeks were red like an overripe tomato as the King girls looked them up and down, snickering quietly. Freddie just plopped down into their seat, snuggling up to Jane like nothing had happened.

’’You’re impossible.” Jane laughed, and Freddie gave an innocent little shrug.

’’I told you, darling; this is the first class. Royal treatment only.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumbr at bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen and fem!borhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
